House Rules
General Rules * In terms of general context, we employ a don’t be a dick standard of interpersonal communication. Things such as politics, social issues, etc are reserved in the discord to the Great Debate Channel, allowing those who wish to ignore thing of that nature to avoid them easily. * The server runs on Eastern Standard Time. * Please, ask a Moderator if you're not sure! We are here to help you out, and we're all happy to answer your questions.Please check server announcement pins for which Mod to ask about which subject. * We really appreciate it when you ask us for clarification, but please take some time and have a look over the Player's Handbook, the wiki, or try searching online before you ask. The mods are happy to clarify a ruling, but please respect our time. See the links in Helpful Links and Tips for some resources that may help. * Please remember that all mods/DMs are both in different time zones from around the world, and doing this as volunteers. Be patient and respectful of our time and energy. We're happy to help you out, but we do have lives and responsibilities outside of Discord. It may take us a while to get back to you, but your questions are being addressed. * Players are restricted to two active Adventuring characters. Some characters which retire may be allowed in Legacy Rooms for RP purposes. Roleplay Rules * Your character doesn't have your Dungeons & Dragons knowledge, while our current Research Rules are being reworked the system will be posted here and an announcement made on discord when finalized. * Make sure you post when you are moving from room to room just to be clear about where you are. * Rolls which are required in the Roleplay rooms, may be made on the discord bot channel, prior to the roll you must declare what the roll is for. * Check the pins and the channel descriptions in each channel room before you ask, the answer may already be there. There is shop stock, info about NPCs, links, bounties, and more. The daily weather is pinned in Paramount Square in Penrith, and The Edge of the Reading Plains in Cortea. * The tavernkeeper is an NPC you can have basic interactions with. Tavernkeepers NPCs do not need to be roleplayed by a mod in order to give you food and drink or a room key. Any interaction more complex than that must be run by a mod, as well as any shopkeeper or information-giving NPCs. * Do not NPC another player's character without their express permission.. * Adventure Rooms are there to be used for your downtime adventures in groups. From three people getting a coffee to a small skirmish against local goblins these are your chances to tell some minor stories which will give you stories to tell back at the tavern. * In Roleplay we allow players to tell their own stories, we allow you to flex your creative muscle and use it. You require DM approval if it is something which would affect things on more then your character level. Examples of this is Bounties, Sudden Nobility, or a prophecy of some great importance. * While we are a game that deals with mature themes, we do not permit sexual content in public chats. While we do not dictate what happens in private conversations, please be aware that if any mod or player does anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, or they are not respecting your boundaries, take a screenshot and contact a mod, we will take your complaints seriously. Again, there is a zero tolerance policy on harassment, and others' boundaries are to be respected. Informed, active, and enthusiastic consent from both parties is essential. If you're not mature enough to have a discussion about consent with another person, you're not mature enough for that style of RP. * In character actions are just that - in character. Not everyone will be kind or polite to your character, but try not to take it to heart. You and your character are separate. Some players have found when playing a character who is angry, upset, or unkind, it's helpful to remind other players in the ooc channel that this is an in-character reaction. Roleplay Etiquette * For ease of understanding and archiving, please change your name on our Discord server to the following: Your Nickname (Character Name/Secondary Character). In order to change your nickname on only our server, right click on the circular server image and click "change nickname". This will change the name only on our server and not on your other servers. To change your nickname on all servers, do it via the settings options. If you have multiple characters being played at the same time, please post which character is speaking. * Respect active scenes and conversations.There's a delicate balance between getting yourself involved in a scene and interrupting one, if you're not sure, ask the players. * Please privately message or @ the moderator in charge (check server announcements) if you need help with something like an NPC shopkeeper, as we cannot all watch every channel all of the time and may miss a request made in a general/ooc channel. Do this before you enter a shop or begin interacting with an NPC to make sure someone is available and capable. * We ask that you not tell people your entire backstory out of Character. We know that you are very excited about telling your personal story, but we want to see those relationships and reveals happen in character so that those around you can enjoy the narrative as well. * Metagaming is not welcome. This is using knowledge in character acquired through any other means than having your character learn it. You may have read someone's background story, a conversation in a channel your character isn't in, or watched a previously broadcasted adventure, so do your best to separate what you know in and out of character. * There is a lot of information the wiki, and some of it may be about locations or events your character wouldn't know about. Be careful to stick to things your character would know, and don't metagame. Gameplay Rules * Read the Helpful Links and Tips page to optimize your Roll20. * At this point and time any Homebrew (Including Unearthed Arcana’s not approved) are not allowed within the game. Any exceptions to Homebrew rules are taken on a case by case scenario, based on longevity of play and story purposes. * Priority in adventures/one shots/storylines is given to players who roleplay in the text chat. Time constraints and work are taken in to consideration, but RP is the focus. * We employ the optional rule of true flanking which requires you to be directly across from an ally to gain advantage on the attack roll. You must have a weapon out threatening for you to be counted as a threat. * We employ the Standard Dungeons and Dragon rules on critical success and failures, meaning that they only take place on attack rolls. This means rolling a 1 on stealth is not an automatic failure nor is rolling a 20 on stealth and automatic success. * We employ the Standard Dungeons and Dragon rules on Spellcasting, this means you can only cast a single 1st level or higher spell on a turn. This is waved if there is a feat, ability, etc which creates an exception to the rules as they are written. * All rolls in One Shots on Roll 20 must be made on the game itself. * Please check your spell components before ''you cast a spell. If you have a spellcasting focus, you do not need the components if they are mundane items. If there is a cost written in the spell components and/or the component is consumed, you must have that item on your sheet and you must have acquired them through RP or one shots. If it is not on your sheet before a one shot (no matter what it is) you don't have it. Also make sure if the spell consumes the item, to remove it from your sheet. * All Magical Items must be listed in your treasure section on your roll 20 character sheet. If there is any such confusion and a DM goes to check and the item is not listed then you currently do not have it. DM’s also have a responsibility to edit the DM info and list your magical items. * Try and keep all comments and conversations '''in character' while in a one shot, and listen to the DM. Let the DM answer rules questions, and be considerate of other players getting a turn to speak or contribute. * When joining a one shot, commit the time. Barring emergencies or unforeseen events, you should not be leaving before the adventure is done. If you leave a one shot, your character will also leave and will only get the XP up to when you left, and no loot from the adventure. If something happens, talk to the DM in charge of the adventure. Leaving early adds a lot of work for the DM, so please consider your availability before committing. * Don't forget, our adventures are streamed live . Watch, support, and share, but also be aware that what you say and do is being broadcast and recorded. Category:Misc Category:Character Creation